


Happiness, Always.

by Muke_Niam



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:13:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muke_Niam/pseuds/Muke_Niam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Muke fluff and angst to distract from Luke and Arzaylea drama.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happiness, Always.

Luke feels his heart break. He hears it, too. The words come out easily, fluently, like they aren't destroying his world.

"You and Michael can't be together. You're getting a girlfriend."

'We'll fight.' Luke thinks. He smiles at that thought. 

*********

Luke sneaks up to Michael's room that night. Michael looks shocked. 

"Luke, what are you doing here?" Michael whispers. 

"Michael, we're going to fight this. We're not going to let them do this." Luke says with confidence. 

Michael looks unsure, and Luke senses this.

"Mike, they don't have to know. We can sneak it." Michael just shakes his head.

"Luke, they'll find out. They'll drop us. This isn't just about us. It's about the fans, it's about our career." Luke wants to cry. 

"But, it's me and you against the world." It looks like the world is winning. 

"Luke, this is bigger than me and you. Our careers are more important."

"Not to me. We're the most important thing in my life, I thought you felt the same way." Luke says with tears streaming down his face.

"Luke, I can't do this. Please, I don't wanna see you cry. I love you, but I have to say goodbye." 

******

Luke can't forget Michael's words. They replay in his head, over and over again. How could this happen? They're LukeandMichael. Or, at least they were.

Luke cries that night as he types out a tweet saying: "It should be about happiness, always"


End file.
